Gir's Problem
by purplish111
Summary: One day, there is something wrong with Gir...I suck at summaries XD. This is my first fanfic! Ch. FIVE is up! Please R&R!
1. Stupider Than Usual

**Author's Comments**

Hi, this is my first story so I hope you like it. Accepting flames. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim and Co.

* * *

"Whhhheeeeee!", Gir was running around in circles waving a laser and a chicken wing covered in mayonaise. 

Gir screamed "I'm flyin'!", and suddenly sat down and turned on the scary monkey show just as Zim walked in from his lab.

"Gir! I have a plan to destroy Dib once and for all!" Zim glanced at Gir seeing the robot wasn't paying attention at all. Zim, did'nt really care at all and continued droning on with his plan. Suddenly, Gir stands up and screams running around in circles.

"What is wrong with you Gir!" Zim yelled over Gir's screaming. After about twenty minutes, the robot shut down still standing up.

_Hmm, Gir doesn't usually shut down automatically or act this stupid... I guess I should figure out what's wrong with him,_ thought Zim as he picked up the robot and went down to his lab.


	2. Evil Gir

**Author's Comments**

**Hooray for second slightly longer chappys! XD Still waiting for reviews 'twitch'. In the meantime,**

**I'll try to keep updating as quickly as I can.**

**Have a happy summer vacation (yay summer vacations!).

* * *

**

"Computer! Operate the internal scanning device!"Zim commanded as he put Gir on an operating table...thingy and strapped him down. A triangular shaped scanner lowered towards the operating table where the dormant robot layed (is layed a real word?XD).

Suddenly, Gir's eyes turned on but, instead showing his round aqua-blue eyes, he had blood-red eyes shaped like triangles. He stood up, easily shredding the bindings, and turned towards the now wide-eyed Zim.

"Must...watch...scary...monkey...",Girs muttered with each step as he marched towards the elevator leading to the

"Gir! I command you to stop!", demanded Zim, who obviously got over the small shock. But Gir kept marching, ignoring Zim completely. Zim activated his robotic spider legs and sprang towards Gir only to be wacked in the head with a ridiculously large chicken leg. Zim's vision faded as he watched Gir slip out of sight.

* * *

**Yaaay! I made Gir all evil and stuff... Anyway, more plot twists coming up!  
**

**I'd loovvee to have at least 1 review. 'twitch' (stalks off muttering something about wanting some ice cream...)**


	3. Uhh What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Zim or the oh so annoyingly cute Gir! I just own the fan fic you see here and the GIANT CHICKEN LEG!

**Author's Notes**

**Hi! (I get shot at by a lazer rifle) I'm so sorry for not updating (gets shot at again) Quit it! (gets hit by a lazer) Ow! Stop it!(get's killed) **

**Ghost of me: I will haunt you random audience person with the lazer rifle thingy!(runs away)**

**

* * *

**After Gir went up to the living room in the elevator, he marched towards the tv remote and picked it up and pushed the big red button(or at least I think it's a big red button ;). Unfortunatlyy for the remote, Gir pushed the button reeaaally hard, which caused it to... scream... and turn into a remote sized mongoose that ran away and got stomped on when a girl scout passed by the house thinking it was a bug. (and the sentence goes on and on and on...0o)

After all of this happened, Gir's mood suddenly changes and started crying uncontrollably, "Why the mongoose? WHY!" he screamed in his annoyingly high pitched voice that every one knows and loves.(heheh... I got a little carried away!)

Soon Gir is running around the room screaming his head off...again, waking up the preiviously knocked out Zim who was about a quarter of a mile underground. _Uhh... what just happened? _Zim began to think until he remembered the giant chicken leg incident (heheh) and Gir's strange behavior. Now slightly annoyed at the high pitched noisse that was shaking the ceiling of his lab, Zim went into the elevator that led to the kitchen, obviously assuming it was Gir.

Once the elevator Zim was in stopped at the kitchen Zim went into the living room to yell at Gir. For some reason, the high pitched screaming was gone. Once Zim reached the living room, His eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

**Ghost of me: I will now commence in replying to the reviewers (lucky them)**

** Harvestmoon Dog - I'm glad you like it!**

**SonicTU- Thanks! I will!**

**Tes La Koyl- Me: Gir! Don't listen to them! Listen to me!**

** Gir: (eats giant chicken leg) Yummy!**

** Me: Aw man! Here's your sandwich Tes!**

** Evil Krabby Patty from Kingdom Hearts meets House of Mouse(I don't own them): Brothers! Attack!**

** (About a hundred Evil Krabby Patties Attack Tes)**

** Me: Muahahahaha (coughcough) eheheh...  
**


	4. Remotes and Mongooses Galore

**Author's Notes**

**Hi again! This time i didn't make you wait too long.**

**Thankyou Crystal Mew for helping me get rid of my writer's block. I'll use one of your ideas later in the story.**

**Mongoose:Purplish does not own Invader Zim and co. She only owns me, and the plot. **

* * *

All around Gir were remotes. Loads of them! Gir was in the middle of them, aiming them at the tv and pushing all the buttons. When they 

didn't do anything to the tv, Gir just ate the remote and picked up another one.

"What are you doing Gir!"'Zim yelled as he climbed over to Gir.(Yes the piles were that big) Gir picked up a peculiar looking remote and pressed one of the many buttons on it. Just as Zim was about to grab the remote, the t.v. , along with the house exploded.

* * *

Dib walked down the street towards Zim's house later and notices that Zim's house wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a- GIANT RAGING FIREBALL OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! 

"Cool" was all Dib could say. then he took a mongoose out of his pocket and gave it a few dollars. The mongoose teleported to the store and bought a bag of marshmallows and teleported back hod a pair of sticks. Then they both went up to the-GIANT RAGING FIREBALL OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!- and toasted some marshmallows.

* * *

**Important Author's Notes**

**Sorry about interrupting this awesome, cool, hilarious (gets shot by the guy with a lazer rifle) oowww, (clutches side) story but I've decided that instead of using the _eeeevvviiiilll _quotationmarks, I will write what people are saying...in...a...different way! Thankyou for your patience (get's shot by the guy with a lazer rifle...again)

* * *

**

Before the house exploded...

Gir was crying his eyes out when all of the sudden, Poop dog appeared. Gir's eyes went really big(which compared to Gir's eye size was about a foot in diameter...or was it radius...).

PoopDog: I have come to grant you three wishes (note: time has stopped ppl)

Gir falls down down because his eyes are so heavy.

Gir:I wish my eyes were smaller...

2 seconds later, Gir's eyes shrank so small he couldn't see. Obviously oblivious to the fact that he couldn't see, Gir makes another wish.

Gir:I wish the mongoose LIVED!

The mongoose(yes the monogoose that was stepped on by the girl scout in the earlier chapter) magically appeared. Too bad Gir couldn't see it

Gir:Oh mooooongooooooooooose! WHERE ARE YOU MONGOOSE!

Gir widened his eyes back to normal and started to look for the now terrified mogoose that was hiding behind Poopdog.

Because of Gir's tiny attention span, Gir suddenly wished that he had all the remotes in the town. Poopdog granted the wish and ddisappeared. Then the house started to shake. Becuase of the lack of a hiding place mongoose ran away from the house ...again. The room started to fill with remotes, lots and lots of remotes.Then you know what happens next.

* * *

What happened to Gir and Zim? Where did Poopdog go? Why doesn't Dib notice that the other buildings start to catch fire? Why am I asking these stupid questions? 

You'll find out in the next chapter of Gir's Problem!

* * *

** I' will now commence in answering Reviews !**

**Chrystal Mew- Thanks! I looovee your reviews! I will treasure them 4evur!hehe j/k**

**Tailfeather- Thanks! (splits a cookie and gives it to Gir)**

**Sonic Hero-Thanks, as you can see, I made this chapter longer then the other chappies.Go me!

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews! I will still be accepting ideas** **for later chappies!**

**(Me chasing guy with lazer rifle with his own lazer rifle runs off screaming like a girl)**

**Me- Muahahahahhahahahahahhahaheheh...er...**


	5. LASERZ!

Oh wow... I'm alive... Hii!!! machine gun'd Geh... Okay, If anyone is furious at me for not updating in such a long... long... long time, then they get a yummy pizza! _picks up pizza gun_ eheheh... _eye twitches_ Anywayyss... Here's chapter five. If I mysteriously dissapear again, it's because I got caught up in school again... So yeah.

Ketsume( Tadah!! xD): Purplish111 does not own Invader Zim at ALL so stop waiting around for a chance to sue her or something...

* * *

Dib and the mongoose happily ate their marshmellows, oblivious to the fact that Zim and Gir teleported right behind them, on fire. 

Zim: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh IT BURNS!

Gir:Weeeeehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Dib: _turns around these are_ go- Aaagh! I mean, Zim! _he pulls out a camera and takes several pictures_

Zim: _starts running arouund in circles, screaming_ HELP ME!

Gir: _takes a bucket of water out of his head and pours it on himself, then throws it at Dib_

Dib: _takes a picture of a bucket in midair and gets hit with it_ Aagh my eye! _clutches eye_

Suddenly, puffins (pies fused with muffins (c) Dreygen-Rising at Devart) rained from the skies, somehow putting out the fires and ending world hunger...and stuff

Somewhere is space...

**Red: Nuu! our new snacks are gone!**

**Purple: Lasers! fires laser at Red I win!**

Back at Earth

Zim: _takes dib's camera_ Victory!

Dib: Hey, give that back!

Gir: Mongoose! You LIVE! Hahehehehehehee!

Mongoose: _picks up a puffin and runs away_

Then, a portal opened up next to them and sucked them all in, including a squirrel and disappears

* * *

WOO!! super short XD haha... darnit... tries to fit bandaid on a bullet wound 


End file.
